Selfish Needs
by xDprincessxx
Summary: Edward and Jasper are eighteen and seniors in high school. Edward always was able to get girls so easy, but he's now finding himself thinking about Jasper a lot. And its starting to freak him out. He's beginning to find out why he was so drawn to Jasper when they first met. Slash and smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Jas… Wait, I got to go…" I said, as I watched him walk in front of me. I could not ignore the aching pulsing in my bladder any longer. We've been walking around trying to find this damn club he wanted to go to for an hour. I was really regretting that third Pepsi I had finished twenty minutes prior.

"What?" He looked puzzled, his golden locks were falling into his blue eyes, "But, the club is…" I enjoyed his face; piercing blue eyes, straight nose, and strong jaw. I quickly through those thoughts away… I'm _not_ gay. I had to keep telling myself that.

"No, I got to pee" I interrupted, "Like now" The need increasing to a very desperate one. I don't think I've ever had to go this badly before. It fucking hurt…

Jasper glanced down the road and looked back at me, "But the club is like two blocks away. Can't you hold it?" He asked, while finally brushing the few falling locks out of his eyes. He probably thought there was something wrong with me. What 18 year old almost pissing themselves. _I'm so fucking stupid. I should of went before leaving the restraint,_

"No!" I hissed, resisting the urge to grab my crotch like a five year old, "No, I have to pee so bad". He must have understood because he grabbed my hand; I tried to ignore the warmth feeling his hand gave me, which felt warm with electricity. I thought I would lose all contents of my bladder right there if I didn't focus.

"Alright… Let's go" He said as he started to push past people on the crowded sidewalks of Chicago, "I won't let you piss yourself" He started to jog down the street, pulling me along. I scoffed because we probably looked like two homo's.

We jogged for what seemed like eternity. Each time my foot hit the pavement, I would feel my bladder ache and it feel like it was being thrown around. I tried to slow down, feeling like I was losing it, but Jasper kept pulling on my hand. I was becoming desperate, "Jasper! Stop, please!" I begged. I stuck my hand in-between my legs, feeling the sweat pool on my forehead.

He slowed and turned to look at me, "I see lights down there… I'm sure there's a bathroom"

"I'm not going to make it" I said, squeezing my thighs together, "I need to pee _so bad… I'm desperate."_ I started to frantically look around, hoping to find some bush or dumpster.

"Alright… There's no were to pee over here. Cops are everywhere tonight. They'll catch you in a heartbeat" He faced me, "Listen, you're going to have to leak a little out"

"What?" I exclaimed, "I won't be able to stop" I gave into the urge of grabbing my groin and doubled forward a little, not caring who saw me now. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I'd lose all control.

"You will… Trust me "He said, his face real serious, "Just loosen up a little bit, just enough to let some of it out, but don't wet your jeans" He was still holding onto my hand.

"Ok" I took I deep breathe, and allowed my muscles to relax a bit. I felt some of the warm liquid hit the tip of my cock and I let the breath I'd been holding out. I started to tilt my head back.

"Edward… No, don't relax all the way" Jasper's voice pulled my out of my almost euphoria, "Hey, hey… You got to clench. Edward! You got to stop, you're letting out too much"

"I can't…" I whimpered as I felt more of it leak out, dribble by dribble. I looked down and noticed a wet spot the size of a quarter on my dark jeans. I wanted so badly to just release and just fucking piss. This was torture. I was so close to saying "Fuck it" and pee right there.

"You can… "He whispered. God, why was he so gorgeous?

I was able to get it to stop with my legged crossed, "Oh my god, it hurts so bad!" I couldn't believe this was happening. I could feel the piss trying to escape and I was the only one trying to stop the flood gate

"I know, I know… But there's a little less pressure, right?" Why was he still fucking holding my hand?

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and realized he was right. My bladder still yearned for that release and still fucking ached, but I could

actually stand up straight, "Yeah…" I breathed.

"Ok, we've got a few minutes to get you somewhere to pee… That bought us some time". He started to pull me by the hand again.

Finally we were entering some hole-in- the-wall bar, called The Rusty Nail, "They got to let us use the bathroom here…" Jasper said, with a crooked smile.

But as we entered, the barmaid yelled, "We're closed!" Not even turning around to see us.

"We just…" Jasper tried to explain.

"Go on! Get!" She yelled turning around, "Otherwise I'll have to get someone who will take you outside"

We turned around to walk out in defeat, Jasper noticed the stairs by the front door that were leading to what looked like a basement, "Here" He started to pull me down the stairs.

I was in agony again, "Jasper…" I hissed through my pursed lips, I was on the urge of losing it.

He led me down the stairs, "You got it…" He coached, "No bathroom… No problem…" He laughed. As we got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw a medium sized stationary tub. I practically ran over to it, not caring if Jasper was still watching.

Unbuttoning my pants seemed to take forever as I steadied my breath. I squeezed my ass cheeks to try and give me enough time to at least pull it out. I started to feel my bladder releasing itself right after I unbuttoned, "Shit!" I adjusted my weight back and forth to each foot. I was able to free it, but not without wet briefs, "Oh god…" I groaned, as I aimed for the tub.

I let out a very audible sigh as my piss shot out like a water hose. I threw my head back in ecstasy. As the stream grew thicker, I felt my knees grow numb. It was such a relief. I've never peed so hard in my life. The stream was so forceful, I could feel a little splashing back back at my slightly erect dick and hand.

As the stream continued, my knees got weaker and buckled. I dropped to the floor, "Ohhhhhh…." I moaned and I adjusted my aim so it hit the storm drain instead. I groaned, "Jesus…."

Towards the end, I was literally panting. I'd forgot Jasper was even in the room. The steady stream lasted well over three minutes and took another 30 seconds to taper off. I honestly didn't want it to stop. It felt so good, the release was powerful. I pushed a little harder towards the end and pissed for another few seconds, "Holy shit…" I breathed

After I shook, I pulled my pants up. I felt a huge shiver wash over me, I had to stay on the ground, the shiver was that powerful.

And when I stood up and turned around, that's when I remembered: Jasper.

Oh crap….

"Wow, what a peegasm, huh?" He chuckled, looking around awkwardly, biting on his nail.

I felt my cheeks flush immediately and I mentally scorned myself for looking so insecure. I have no idea why I get this way with him. I let my eyes explore his gangly figure. His olive colored shirt was a little snug and I could see a perfect outline of his body. And I wanted to touch his skin.

I quickly looked away and played with one of the loose threads of my grey peacoat. I allowed annoyance to mask my embarrassing thoughts, "Psst, don't be so fucking weird, Jas… " I fought the frown that quickly covered my face when I watched his expression change. Almost as if he was hurt by that. I tried to smile and laugh it off, "Don't be such a baby…"

 _God, why do I have to be such a douche to him?_

"Come on, lets go before we get caught… Unless you got to go to" I motioned to the stationary tub with a decent size puddle around it. I tried not think about what it would be like to see him with his pants down.

He shook his head and started to go up the stairs. When we got to the top, I looked back towards the bar to make sure the coast was clear.

"Alright, we're good" I said before we made a run for the door.

"We're still going to the club, yeah?" He asked, I could literally hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure, maybe we'll get some pussy tonight" I chuckled. It seemed like a good idea. Maybe that will get these weird thoughts out of my head. I figured I could ditch the piss smelling briefs before finding some easy bitches.

"Haha, maybe…" He tried to sound excited, but I could tell he wasn't.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and we jogged towards the front of the club. That damn electricity feeling was back in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I was feeling pretty damn good by time we were on our way to my house. I had threw back about thirteen beers in hopes that the alcohol would make that uneasy feeling in my stomach go away whenever I would glance at Jasper. I guess they call it "butterflies" or something like that.

Jasper and I ended up finding two girls who wanted to come back with us. I think their names were Bella and Alice. They were pretty much down with anything.

We finally reached my family's house after what seemed like an hour walk. I unlocked the door with my other arm over the skinny shoulders of Bella. She was giggling as stumbling around. It took me awhile to fumble with locks because every time Bella would fall to the side, it would throw my balance off too. "Jeeze, can you stand still?" I smiled.

I plopped onto the couch, leaning back and slumping to the side a bit. I glanced over at Jasper who was walking Alice over to the love seat.

"Come here, girl…" I motioned for Bella to come sit with me, my dick itching to get laid. I grunted as she fell onto my lap. I half-smiled at her.

My breath hitched as she very lightly nibbled on the crook of my neck, "Mmmm". I glanced over at Jasper who was wrapping his long, skinny arms around Alice's waist, whispering in her ear.

 _I wish that was my ear._

 _What? Where are these thoughts coming from?_

I really felt weird when I noticed that my dick was getting hard watching them. I quickly turned myself back to Bella, who was using her finger to lightly touch my erection through my dark jeans.

"Oooh, baby…" She giggled, pulling her shirt off to reveal her pink bra, "You want some, don't you?" She then leaned down and lightly lick my earlobe. Her skinny fingers fumbled with the button of my jeans, "I'll take care that for you" Her hot breath was in my ear… I really wished she'd stop talking.

My eyes trailed back over to Jasper who was also getting his pants unbuttoned. I felt my hard dick spring free and she was cupping my balls in her dainty hand, I continued to watch Jasper as his dick was pulled out by Alice, "Mmmm…" I moaned as I felt Bella's warm mouth cover my cock.

I continue to watch as Alice attempted to take all of Jasper in her mouth. I smirked as I watched his head fall back and I could hear a faint moan from him.

I could feel myself sweat and I started to regret that last beer as the room started to slowly spin. I covered my eyes with my hand, hoping that it would make it better. I really wanted to finish. My cock yearned for release.

I groaned as I felt my stomach churn. I swallowed a few times, but the nausea was getting worse. My tongue felt too big for my mouth. I had to get out of there… I was going to puke.

I threw Bella off my dick and onto the spot next to me. I quickly buttoned my pants and my hand automatically covered my mouth. I took off running towards the nearest bathroom on the first floor.

I could just barely hear Jasper tell the girls it was time for them to leave. I heard them whine in protest as my stomach emptied itself into the toilet.

"Edward…" I heard Jasper say softly a few moments later, "I'll stay if you want"

I nodded right before gaging and resting my head on the cool toilet seat, "Yeah…" I breathed. I felt the nausea bubble up again, "Oh god…" I whined before nosily puking in the toilet.

Jasper sat down next me and lightly rubbed my back, "You're ok… I'll stay… " He rubbed small circles in my back, "That's it, let it out…"

"Towel…" I gasped, liking his hand on my back a little more than I should.

He crawled over to the sink and handed me the maroon hand towel. After a few minutes of not puking, he grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and in bed.

He led me over to my bedroom and I sat on my bed, while he went through my dresser, finding me clean briefs.

He awkwardly looked away as I stripped my clothes and pulled on the clean briefs. I crawled into bed, "Jas…. Can you stay with me? I really don't feel well"

He nodded and laid down on the other side of my queen bed.

I was feeling pretty damn good by time we were on our way to my house. I had threw back about thirteen beers in hopes that the alcohol would make that uneasy feeling in my stomach go away whenever I would glance at Jasper. I guess they call it "butterflies" or something like that.

Jasper and I ended up finding two girls who wanted to come back with us. I think their names were Bella and Alice. They were pretty much down with anything.

We finally reached my family's house after what seemed like an hour walk. I unlocked the door with my other arm over the skinny shoulders of Bella. She was giggling as stumbling around. It took me awhile to fumble with locks because every time Bella would fall to the side, it would throw my balance off too. "Jeeze, can you stand still?" I smiled.

I plopped onto the couch, leaning back and slumping to the side a bit. I glanced over at Jasper who was walking Alice over to the love seat.

"Come here, girl…" I motioned for Bella to come sit with me, my dick itching to get laid. I grunted as she fell onto my lap. I half-smiled at her.

My breath hitched as she very lightly nibbled on the crook of my neck, "Mmmm". I glanced over at Jasper who was wrapping his long, skinny arms around Alice's waist, whispering in her ear.

 _I wish that was my ear._

 _What? Where are these thoughts coming from?_

I really felt weird when I noticed that my dick was getting hard watching them. I quickly turned myself back to Bella, who was using her finger to lightly touch my erection through my dark jeans.

"Oooh, baby…" She giggled, pulling her shirt off to reveal her pink bra, "You want some, don't you?" She then leaned down and lightly lick my earlobe. Her skinny fingers fumbled with the button of my jeans, "I'll take care that for you" Her hot breath was in my ear… I really wished she'd stop talking.

My eyes trailed back over to Jasper who was also getting his pants unbuttoned. I felt my hard dick spring free and she was cupping my balls in her dainty hand, I continued to watch Jasper as his dick was pulled out by Alice, "Mmmm…" I moaned as I felt Bella's warm mouth cover my cock.

I continue to watch as Alice attempted to take all of Jasper in her mouth. I smirked as I watched his head fall back and I could hear a faint moan from him.

I could feel myself sweat and I started to regret that last beer as the room started to slowly spin. I covered my eyes with my hand, hoping that it would make it better. I really wanted to finish. My cock yearned for release.

I groaned as I felt my stomach churn. I swallowed a few times, but the nausea was getting worse. My tongue felt too big for my mouth. I had to get out of there… I was going to puke.

I threw Bella off my dick and onto the spot next to me. I quickly buttoned my pants and my hand automatically covered my mouth. I took off running towards the nearest bathroom on the first floor.

I could just barely hear Jasper tell the girls it was time for them to leave. I heard them whine in protest as my stomach emptied itself into the toilet.

"Edward…" I heard Jasper say softly a few moments later, "I'll stay if you want"

I nodded right before gaging and resting my head on the cool toilet seat, "Yeah…" I breathed. I felt the nausea bubble up again, "Oh god…" I whined before nosily puking in the toilet.

Jasper sat down next me and lightly rubbed my back, "You're ok… I'll stay… " He rubbed small circles in my back, "That's it, let it out…"

"Towel…" I gasped, liking his hand on my back a little more than I should.

He crawled over to the sink and handed me the maroon hand towel. After a few minutes of not puking, he grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and in bed.

He led me over to my bedroom and I sat on my bed, while he went through my dresser, finding me clean briefs.

He awkwardly looked away as I stripped my clothes and pulled on the clean briefs. I crawled into bed, "Jas…. Can you stay with me? I really don't feel well"

He nodded and laid down on the other side of my queen bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I slept like a rock that night, my dreams so vivid. I mostly dreamed of Jasper, and unlike reality, I couldn't shut the dreams out. The dreams were pretty uneventful, but he looked so damn good ithat I could feel myself getting aroused. And I wanted so badly to cum.

I woke up with my alarm blaring, not remembering the previous night, "Hmm…." I groaned, adjusting my throbbing morning wood.

I about jumped out of my skin when Jaspers arm landed on my bare chest while he stirred in his sleep. I quickly threw the blankets over my offending erection, "Fuck." I whispered to myself. But, I knew the erection would last until I went to take my morning piss.

I wrapped the blanket around my waist and slithered out of bed, careful not to wake Jasper. As my feet hit the cold floor, I ruffled my hair a little to dishevel it. I slowly walked to the bathroom while my cock ached for release.

I left the bathroom door open and walked over to the toilet. Lifting the seat up, I pulled my dick out and pissed. I tilted my head back as I willed the thoughts of my dreams to go away.

As I turned around after I finished, I saw Jasper waiting in the doorway, "Hey.." He smiled, "We're going to be late to school if we don't leave soon"

"Alright" I yawned, "I'll get dressed" I walked out of the bathroom assuming he had to piss too.

Within ten minutes we were on our way walking to school. First period was the only class Jasper and I had together.

We walked into school together, "I'll see you in bio" Jasper said as he walked to his locker to retrieve his books.

"Alright" I made my way over to my locker. While I did the locker combination. Jessica, the cheerleader appeared behind me, "Hey…" She greeted in her rather squeaky voice, "I was hoping we could hang out later"

"Jessica" I allowed my eyes to roll when I was facing my locker, "I'm kind of busy right now…" Annoyance laced my voice.

"Alright then, call me…" She smiled and winked as she walked away.

 _God, she's so fucking needy_ I thought.

I huffed as I got my books and walked towards biology. Jessica was definitely annoying, but I would fuck her every now and then, just to get my rocks off. But, I have never been interested in being tied down.

I took my seat in the back of the class behind Jasper. I put my head down on the cool desk, feeling a raging headache begin. I figured the root of it was forcing myself not to think because when I did, all I thought about was Jasper.

Jasper turned around right after the bell rang, "You look like shit" He commented. He looked good today, his blond locks were messy and eyes piercing.

"Mmm…Just hoping today goes by quick" I looked away, feeling ashamed of my thoughts.

About twenty minutes into the bio lecture, I feeling myself doze in and out. I groaned as I heard the secretary on the PA system, "Students and Faculty, please lock down… Please lock down…"

Great, a lock down drill, I thought as we got up and took seats on the floor furthest from the door. We sat in silence with the light off for several minutes.

I looked over at Jasper while he hugged his knees, "What is taking…." I didn't finish my sentence because we heard several loud booms in the hallway.

 _Gun shots._

We could hear students screaming and a few cries.

"Oh my god, Edward" Jasper whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I glanced over at Jasper, eyes wide and my stomach churning and a chill going down my spine, "What the fuck..." I whispered. I expected someone to jump out and say it just a joke. Screams could still be heard from the hallway. And a few students clung to each other and cried silently.

"Edward..." Jasper whispered, his voice shaking, he scooted closing towards me, hugging his knees tighter. I just wanted to grab him and hold him and let him know that I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Mr Steinmetz, my Biology teacher, was up against the wall, next to the door. He was trying to look brave, but his body language was telling a different story, "Class this door is not locking, we need to make our way to the next classroom." He peered through the little square window on the door, "Ok, very quietly stand up and move towards the door"

I stood up, my knees shaking, I brushed my fingers across Jasper's, I guess I was searching from comfort too. The class made their way towards the teacher, "Ok, we are going walk to the next class... Please, be quiet" His voice was a whisper.

He very slowly opened the door, sweat pooling on this forehead. He peaked down the hall, "Ok... Lets go..."

I felt uneasy with Jasper and I trailing behind the class, but I resisted the urge to sprint down the hall. Jasper nerviously peared behind his should, "Edward..." He cried.

I glanced back and noticed a pale hand with a black object, turning the corner. And that's when I knew we would die trying to get to the next class, "Come on" I whispered, grabbing his hand and making a quick left into the library. Since these door has no locks, no one was in here. I ran, pulling Jasper along, and we ducked under the farthest table.

I saw tears running down his palor face, "Jas, don't cry" I rubbed his hand with my thumb, "We will get out of here" I was determined.

Jasper stifled his cries with his hand as we heard the gun discharge and it sounded close, "Edward... I think I'm going to be sick" He whispered, voice shaking.

"Its alright..." My hand rubbing his back, despite the circumstances, I enjoyed having my hands on him. I prayed that the gun man wouldn't be able to hear Jasper if he got sick.

We watched the gun man walk past the library door, quickly glancing around. I held my breath, while Jasper had a tight hand on his mouth. He started to continue to walk by, but a squeak escaped Jasper's lips.

He quickly turned and made his way into the library. He was young, maybe a freshman? But I'd never seen him before. I grabbed Jasper and held him close as the gunman got closer and closer.

I couldn't believe it... My life was over at age eighteen. I promised myself that if my life was spared that I would be a good person; that I would be honest. And my mind switched over to Jasper and my arms holding him and I knew I could never live without him.

I watched as he bent down to check under tables and that's when our eyes locked on each other.

 _Fuck!_

I tried to maneuver myself in front of Jasper. If anyone deserved to die out of the both of us, it was me. As I was trying to put my body in front of him, I heard the loudest 'bang' you could imagine, it made my ears ring. _I'm dead_

I opened my eyes when I didn't feel any pain, but heard Jasper cry out in pain. The gun man ran back into the hall, probably spooked by the sirens that were right outside the window.

Jasper held a hand over his leg, crying out in pain; blood pooling underneath him.

"Jas, shhh. shhh... I got you." I quickly pulled off my shirt and held it to the bleeding wound, "He ran off.. You will be okay"

He withered underneath the pressure of my hands, "Oh my god! He cried, "It hurts so bad!" I could see the color slowly draining from his face.

"Jas!" with my other arm, I pulled him onto my lap, "Stay with me" I begged.

His sobs cut through me like a knife, "Edward!" His bloody arms clinging onto me, tears soaking my shirt.

After a few minutes, I could tell he was losing strength rapidly, he was no longer crying and his eyelids were starting to shut.

"Jasper, stay awake, please" I begged, tears now running down my own face, "Somebody help us!" I yelled, "Please! We need help!" I was frantic.


End file.
